


A Thousand Years

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [8]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan Turner likes you and he only knows of one thing he can do.





	A Thousand Years

You had been friends with Aidan for years. You had watched him go from a young boy to a famous adult. You supported him with what he did that was for sure. You had to watch from a distance because he didn’t want you to get caught up in the limelight and the problem of having people taking pictures of you while you were out with him.

 

You had always hoped one thing though. You had supported him through many things and he still didn’t see that you really cared about him. He didn’t know that you loved him more than you probably should have. You always watched when he went out and got girlfriends and never thought about you being his girlfriend.

 

You heard the doorbell ring and you got up. Today Aidan was supposed to meet up with you because it was his week off from filming an important series and he wanted to spend time with you before he had to go back out and continue filming. You opened the door. “Aidan.” You said with a big smile.

 

Aidan pulled you into his strong arms.

 

You felt your heart rate pick up. You cursed yourself mentally. You couldn’t even go through with this. You needed him to know. “Aidan it is good to see you too.” You said patting him on the back.

 

Aidan pulled away from you and kissed you lightly on the forehead. “I am glad to see you. There has been something that I have been meaning to tell you.”

 

You looked at him confused. “What would that be?” You asked him.

 

Aidan grinned like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

 

God you loved that smile, but it always meant something bad would happen and you couldn’t do that. You hated it when Aidan’s plans never dished out like they should. Someone always got into trouble. Mainly Aidan, but there were a few times that you had gotten into trouble when his plans never hashed out. “Aidan…”

 

Aidan’s lips connected with yours.

 

Your eyes widened and slid shut. This kiss was something that you had been waiting for, for a while now. This was something that you would have waited forever for.


End file.
